Mineola, Texas
Mineola is a city in Wood County, Texas. The population of the city is 4,515, making it the largest in the county. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 65.12% White (2,940) 18.52% Hispanic or Latino (836) 14.22% Black or African American (642) 2.15% Other (97) 13.4% (605) of Mineola residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Mineola has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.14 murders a year. Pokemon See the Wood County page for more info. Fun facts * Mineola came into existence when the railroads built lines through the Eastern part of the state. In 1873 the Texas and Pacific and the International-Great Northern raced to see which could get to Mineola first. The I-GN reached the finish fifteen minutes earlier. A city government was organized in 1873, a post office opened in 1875, and the town incorporated in 1877, but a fire in the 1880s destroyed eighteen buildings. The town's oldest paper, the Mineola Monitor, was founded in 1876. By 1890 the town had seven churches, several schools including a black free school, hotels, banks, and a population of 2,000. In 1895 Mineola became the site of the Wood County Fair. Since Mineola was in the heart of the East Texas timber belt, timber was plentiful for railroad tiemaking and lumber. During the community's first sixty years, farm products included cotton, livestock, fruit, and berries. A chair factory opened in 1886, became a crate and basket factory in 1900, and operated until 1952. Highway improvement, the Magnolia Pipeline Company gas line, and the establishment of a railroad terminal caused growth during the 1920s, and the discovery of oil in parts of Wood County and construction of a T&P railroad shop spurred the economy during the 1940s. By 1930 the population was 3,000, and by 1970 it was 4,000. Diversified farming gave way to cattle raising and watermelon crops by 1950. The Mineola Watermelon Festival began in 1948. Subsequently, sweet-potato farming, a creamery, a nursery, and a company that supplies poles and pulpwood to the telephone company helped the economy. ** The town remains a shipping center. The Mineola Memorial Library, largely financed by H. W. Meredith, was completed in 1960. Nearby Lake Holbrook, also completed in 1962, attracts residents and visitors. The Meredith Foundation has provided large sums for educational and cultural purposes since 1962. Meredith Hall Civic Center, completed in 1977, is used by large and small groups for varied events. The population of Mineola in 1980 was 4,346. The manufacture of women's clothing, sporting goods, electronic connectors, fertilizer, and cattle feed and the packaging of dry beans and meat provide employment for many people. The Wood County Airport, five miles (8 km) north of Mineola, was completed in 1984. A new city hall complex was completed in 1986, and a two-school facility was completed in 1987. The population of Mineola in 1990 was 4,321. * It is believed by some that a railroad official combined the names of two prominent locals' daughters, Minnie and Olla, to create the city name Mineola. While these two girls did exist, the more likely story is that the city was named after the railroad official's hometown of Mineola, New York because of the area's beauty. * An Amtrak station served by the Texas Eagle is located in Mineola. According to Mineola native Willie Brown, the station was reopened as the result of his persistent lobbying of President Bill Clinton. Responding to an Amtrak report that a survey did not reveal anyone wanting to get off in Mineola, Brown reportedly told Clinton: "The reason to stop in Mineola is not to let anybody off. It's to let the people on. It's not that great a place. Look at me! I left!" Amtrak, however, credited "Mineola community leaders" with the successful effort. * Mineola has a little bit of amenities to offer. It has a Walmart, Nintendo World, dollar stores, a few fast food places, Wisener Field, a few auto parts places and car dealerships, Tractor Supply Co., a historical museum, a nature preserve, a little bit of local restaurants and businesses, a bit of public battle fields, a sports complex, Aaron's, Sears, and not much else. Category:Texas Cities